helckfandomcom-20200213-history
Hon
Hom (ホン, Hon) is the tournament manager and adviser of the Four Heavenly Kings, specifically Azudora. Appearance Hon is a short walrus like demon with a horn. Hon_Young.png|Young Hon Personality History Hon once was about to get killed by a monster, but was saved by Azudora as the Heavenly King was chasing after Vamirio. Plot Demon King Tournament Arc Vamirio arrives to replace the injured Azudora as manager for the tournament. Hon greets Vamirio and updates her on the current status and details of the tournament. Helck begins his match and easily defeats his opponent. Hon informs Vamirio that Helck is a human hero, which causes Vamirio to freak out. Rococo interviews Helck about his victory, and Helck gives his iconic line, "I don't like humans! Let's Destroy the humans.", which wins loud applause from the demon audience. Vamirio is not convinced and still vehemently opposes the idea of a human competing to become a demon king. She sees the situation as the demon world having been invaded by a hero and that the populace is in danger. Hon explains that due to the effects of Azudora's contract, Helck cannot harm anyone in the demon world until the tournament is over, and neither can anyone harm him outside of matches. Helck defeats his next opponent on screen and walks towards him. Vamirio then theorizes that Helck's plan is too eliminate the candidates for the next Demon King one by one, while he is protected by the effects of the contract. Helck extends his hand and tells his opponent it was a good fight, in a show of good sportsmanship from both fighters. A very angry Vamirio asks what Helck's objective is, shouting that it's obvious that Helck has some sort of ulterior motive than being the next Demon King. She says that the civilians would never accept him as their king anyway, however the audience passionately cheers for Helck. Vamirio explodes a portion of the room with her flames in a burst of anger. She then says that she will take care of Helck herself, but Hon tells her that the contract protects him from their attacks as well. Vamirio tells him to set him up with an opponent stronger than him then. Hon tells her that this is impossible as Helck has a power level of 99. Vamirio explodes the entire top floor of the building. A demoralized Vamirio sits in the wreckage of the top floor, thinking of how to handle this situation that she considers an emergency. She tells Hon that he will be punished because he was the one in charge before Vamirio got here. Hon panics and asks her to give him more time to think of a solution. Immediately, he comes up with an idea. Hon tells Vamirio that the matches don't have to be a contest of strength, holding up a pack of cards to Vamirio's confusion. Hon explains the nature of the card match to Vamirio. The challenge to to stack a tower of cards. And to further disadvantage Helck, the cards given to him will be slippery. Vamirio opposes the idea at first but gives in to Hon's pleading. The audience accepts the unconventional match completely and then Rococo announces the start of the match. Most of the contestants find the challenge difficult but Helck struggles to even complete one stack. Vamirio gloats over Helck's expected loss, however she feels bad for the contestants who will drop out because they are unable to display their power. Hon tells her they are necessary sacrifices to get rid of Helck. Vamirio says that she will have the skilled contestants serve under her and begin to tell Hon to prepare a list of names, but a loud clapping sound interrupts her. The source of the sound is revealed to be Helck. He tells everyone to focus and unleashes a powerful blast of aura, blowing away all of the contestants stacks who didn't defend in time. Helck then uses his Super Concentration Mode and completes his tower of cards in impressive time, posing after finishing. Both the contestants and the crowd stare in amazement, however soon some contestants complain to Rococo about Helck's "cheating". Vamirio and Hon rush to try to add in a rule in order to get Helck disqualified, but Kenros speaks up before anyone can act. Vamirio and Hyura says to themselves that there's no way his stupid explanation is right, however the crowd not only accepts but is impressed by it. Hon says that disqualifying Helck is no longer an option. Vamirio speculates that this was Helck's plan all along. That he planned to get the other contestants to fight each other so that most will become injured. Hon tells that it is just a coincidence and Vamirio, angry over Hon's calm attitude, destroys a large portion of the top of the building in a fiery explosion. Human Assault Arc He nurses Azudora as the Four Heavenly King recovers from his injuries. Save the Humans Arc Hon arrives to Shin Castle and informs Vamirio of Azudora's plans. Azudora uses the information provided by Haraolle, Sharuami, and Edil to form a war to turn the tide of the war. Azudora divides his forces into four groups, Urum Castle Defense, Extermination of Monster Nests and Human Sorcerers, Tower Destruction, and Guerrilla. Vamirio is furious with Azudora's plan as she still has not found a way to save the humans yet. She tells Hon to go back and tell Azudora that she will not participate in the deciding battle until she finds a way to save the humans. Hon tells Vamirio to calm down and to read the letter to the very end. She is left puzzled by the revelation. Hon tells Vamirio what Azudora told him. Azudora tells a memory of a hero more powerful than anyone he had fought before, yet the hero did not want to fight. The hero's name was Uria. Although Azudora was originally very cautious, he eventually eased up. Azudora and Uria had many conversations with each other and later Uria introduced his village to Azudora. Azudora got to know the human race much better. When Azudora finally left the village, Azudora no longer wanted to fight. Uria and Azudora tried to work towards peace, but the war only got worse. The humans were eventually cornered and came into contact with forbidden apocalyptic magic. As a result, the world almost ended had it not been for Uria. Uria could not change back after awakening and Azudora had to kill his friend. Azudora then reveals that he has now acquired the power to turn humans back to now. Lastly Azudora tells Vamirio to defeat Human King with Helck. Vamirio bursts out laughing, realizing that she and her former mentor share the same thoughts. She then tells Hon to tell Azudora that she will take responsibility for the subjugation of the Human King. Hon introduces Vamirio and Helck to their ride to the Human Kingdom. It is revealed that their ride is the same animal Helck used during the Showdown race. Helck is happy to meet the creature again and it is revealed that the creature is a sacred creature. Shortly after the human tower begins moving, Hon and the Urum Castle Defense members are informed of the tower's movement. Hon and the Urum Castle Defense members continue to work on the technique to save the humans as the snow approaches. Hon suggests to Azudora that maybe they should fight back, but Azudora only gives him a vague response. Abilities & Powers Hon possess an array of magic skills, but his abilities seem geared towards assisting. Magic Physical Abilities Major Battles Quotes Trivia References Navigation Category:Characters